Thermal detectors (bolometers) have been first introduced by S. P. Langley back in 1880. The operating principle of the bolometer is based on detection a small temperature change with a sensitive thermometer, whereby the said temperature change is caused due to a heat into which the absorbed radiation is transformed in the bolometer absorbing element (FIG. 1). For sensitivity, the thermometer is isolated from the thermal reservoir through a thermal link with a thermal conductance G. Thermal detectors with superconducting materials (transition edge sensors (TES's)) based on sharp temperature dependence of the resistance within the superconducting transition have been first proposed in late 1930's [D. H. Andrews, Yearbook—Am. Philos. Soc. (1938), 132; A. Goetz, Phys. Rev. 55, 1270, 1939] and demonstrated in early 1940's [D. H. Andrews et al., Phys. Rev. 59, 1045, 1941]. In late 1980's D. G. McDonald proposed [Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 50, p. 775, 1987] and demonstrated shortly after a superconducting bolometer based on kinetic inductance of a superconducting microstrip line [IEEE Trans. on Magnetics, Vol. 25, No. 2, 1989]. Its operation is based on strong temperature T dependence of the kinetic inductance near the transition temperature T of a superconductor (T<TC).